Accidents Happen
by Butterfly582
Summary: Accidents happen all the time. But, sometimes people don't always react the best way. But, Coraline learns that no matter how everyone around you is reacting. It's always best to try and make the situation right. Bad summary I know, but a better story inside!


**Hi friends, this was a story I thought of recently. And thought it would make a nice little read. So, if you enjoy, please remember to RR! **

Mel sat at her laptop. Her fingers dancing across the keys. She was almost done editing Charlie's papers. After this, all Mel had to do was turn in the finished product. And then she would be done for a few weeks. And she honestly couldn't wait for a break.

While Mel typed, Coraline had entered the kitchen to grab a drink. Mel at first paid no attention to her daughter. And just focused on the work at hand.

Coraline got her drink, and then was walking past her mom. To get back to the living room to finish her TV show. But, as Coraline walked past her mom. She accidently tripped on one of the legs of her mom's chair. Causing her to fall foreword. And to throw her drink. All over her mom's computer.

Mel jumped up as her computer began to spark and the screen began to go fuzzy. It made a few weird noises, before it finally just turned black.

"No, No, No!" Mel said in a panic, as she tried to press different keys to get the laptop to turn back on, but to no avail.

Mel then turned and eyed her daughter. Who had just gotten herself up off the ground. Coraline looked up and saw her mother's stares. And had a feeling she was dead.

"S-Sorry mom, i-it was an accident." Coraline finally squeaked out.

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT?! Coraline! You just ruined my laptop! And all the work I had on it! What am I supposed to do now?! The catalog is due in a week! And now your father and I have to start from scratch! But, now, I don't even have a laptop to start from scratch on!" Mel snapped.

Coraline's brown eyes filled with tear. She really didn't mean to cause any problems. True to what she had said. It had just been an accident. But, she had a feeling her mother was not going to care at this moment.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I can help you get a new one." Coraline replied.

"HOW?! You don't work! You don't do anything! Except sit around this house, being a whiny brat all day! And bothering your father and I, when you know we need to work!" Mel snapped.

Tears were now falling from Coraline's eyes. Even though it was just an accident. She truly felt bad for what she had done. But, seeing the tears only angered Mel more.

"STOP CRYING! BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO REALLY CRY ABOUT!" Mel roared.

Just then Charlie walked into the kitchen. He had heard the commotion from down the hall. And decided to see what the problem was.

"What is going on? Mel, why is Coraline crying?" Charlie asked.

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID! MY LAPTOP IS DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF HER!" Mel screamed.

Coraline had stopped trying to say anything at this point. Knowing that it would only anger her mother further. Charlie sighed and looked over at his daughter.

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;""Coraline, what happen? Did you trip or something?" Charlie asked.

Coraline only nodded and Charlie then looked at his fuming wife.

"Honey, it was an accident. Okay, we can figure this out if you just calm down." Charlie replied.

Coraline then took her chance and dashed out of the kitchen. Most kids would of just run off to cry. But, Coraline knew she had to at least try to make things right. So, she went up to her room. And dug under her bed. For a jar full of money, that she kept hidden under her bed.

Coraline had been saving up her allowances for six months now. So, she could buy a new bike. She already had a $120 saved up. And was close to what she needed to get a new bike. But, figured her mom would need the money more at this moment.

Coraline then went back down stairs and into the kitchen. Where her mom was still having a fit. And when she saw Coraline it only made it worst.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK IN HERE? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH PROBLEMS?!" Mel screamed.

"MEL! Enough! Coraline, please, can't you just go away until your mother calms down?" Charlie asked, trying to stay calm. But, then he saw the jar in his daughters arms.

"What is that, Coraline?" Charlie asked.

"I-It's m-money I-I've been s-saving for the past s-six months. T-There's about $120 i-in here. I-I d-don't know if that is enough for a n-new laptop. B-But, I-I thought it could at least help cover some of the cost for a new one." Coraline replied, between sobs.

Before either adult could reply. Coraline simply just set the jar onto the kitchen floor. And then ran off to the living room to cry. Charlie finally looked back at his wife.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Charlie asked.

"I, uh, well, she didn't tell me she had that! I wouldn't of snapped if she would of said she had that much money saved up." Mel replied.

"Mel, you didn't give her time to say anything. You blew up as usual and anything she would of said would of just angered you more! Now, not only do you owe Coraline an apology. But, a thank you for giving up her hard earned money, so you can buy yourself a new laptop!" Charlie said firmly.

Mel chewed on her bottom lip. She knew full well now that she was in the wrong. But, her pride would not allow her to admit that. But, she also knew that Charlie would not let her slip through this without saying anything to Coraline.

So, without another word to her husband. Mel sheepishly walked into the living room. Where her daughter lay on the sofa, still crying softly.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you Coraline. And thanks for the money, it will help." Mel said.

Charlie who had followed behind his wife, was unimpressed with his wife's words. They were flat and dead and had no real sorrow in them whatsoever. But, he didn't push it. He allowed Mel to exit the living room. Before going over and sitting by Coraline.

"Hey, that was a very mature thing of you to do. $120 should be enough to cover a new laptop for your mom." Charlie said, each word dripping with sympathy.

"I-I didn't mean to ruin her laptop. I-I just tripped on the leg of her chair. And lost my balance. It was just an accident." Coraline replied.

Charlie gently pulled his daughter up onto his lap. And hugged her tight.

"I know it was, and your mother knows that too. But, we know how she can be. But, I think deep down she does appreciate what you did to help her out." Charlie replied.

"I'm sorry for ruining all of your catalog work, daddy." Coraline replied.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I still have it all saved to my computer. So, the boss can edit them on there." Charlie replied.

Coraline finally gave a soft smile. Her dad always knew how to make her feel better. She then rested her head on his chest. And just melted in his embrace.

"I love you, daddy." Coraline finally said.

Charlie smiled and planted a kiss on his daughter's head.

"I love you too, and so does your mother. We both do, and even when we are busy and stressed. Just remember that you still always mean the world to us. Please never forget that." Charlie replied.

**And that's the end. I think I rhymed quite a bit in this story and didn't mean too, but oh well! If you enjoyed this story. Please be sure to RR, and I will see you all in the next story. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


End file.
